


Welcome To The End | Supernatural Fanfiction

by Marilyn42203Allen



Series: Castiel's Lover [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn42203Allen/pseuds/Marilyn42203Allen
Summary: Sam,Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak Macleod and Isabella Macleod are left to defend the world after all the souls in hell are released and free to kill again.What will Isabella do since Chuck rushed her pregnancy of 10 weeks to 9 months?,Will Isabella be able to help TFW while caring for herself and Her and Castiel's daughter?....Read to find out.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Castiel's Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977043





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago:

Castiel:Isabella it's really me.

Isabella:Cas.."Tears fall as she runs up to him and hugs him".

Castiel:I love you too.

Isabella:Huh?.

Castiel:What you said at the hunters good-bye.I love you so much and i want to here you giggle again.

Isabella:I've had these feelings for you since the week we met and i-

Castiel:"Kisses her".I have to.

Isabella:"Giggles" I missed you so much"Tears fall".

Castiel:Don't cry i'm here now.

Dean:Hey love birds we gotta go.

Isabella and Castiel:"Blushes"

Isabella:Even tho i'm no hunter i'm going on this case.

Castiel:I'm happy you will be there be my girlfriend.

Isabella:I'm happy i got you back,wait girlfriend?.

Castiel:Yes.I don't want anyone taking you from me.

Isabella:"Blushes and smiles".Well i guess i have to get used to saying Boyfriend.

Dean:Stop with the chick flicks and hurry.

Isabella:Okay,okay Dean just one-

Dean:How about zero.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowena:Grandma has miss-

Isabella:"Hangs up".

Dean:Wait did she just say Grandma?.

Isabella:"Sighs and looks at Castiel who comes over and takes her hand".Yes she did...

Dean and Sam:What?!.

Isabella:The man who took me in when i was left for dead was Crowely.I was known very well as the princess of hell up untill i was 10yrs old.He promised to keep me safe and to not break that promise he wanted me to live a normal life.That day you "Introduced me" when we caught a moment alone.We hugged and caught up.Even tho he had to give me up i will never stop being his daughter.On one occasion i met Rowena and when he told her his plan for me she was not supposed to tell anyone i'm her grandchild.But not wanting to sound old i alway's called her Queen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella:I'm only half human.I have powers.Crowely said i have angel grace in my veins he said my mom had it as well but i only have little of it.My powers are i know what Angel or Demon i'm talking to,I can move things with my mind,I can contact the dead when i'm asleep or knocked out if someone wants to contact me and...I can stay young forever unless if i choose to grow old and i always can become younger again.When i was a baby since i was one years old i had a tough time controling that power up untill i was ten everytime

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel like i'm about to vomit and i let go of Castiels hand and i run to the bathroom.After throwing up and walking out of the room i feel a hand on my back and i look to my side to see Jack.

Jack:Are you okay?.I heard you vomit.

Isabella:I'm fine Jack.It's just something thats happened to me the past few mornings.

At that moment i put two and two together.Am i pregnant?.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella:I've been vomiting the past few mornings."Stands up".Castiel i think i may be pregnant.

Castiel:Really?,We are gonna be parents?."Hugs her".

Isabella:W-well i'm not totally sure yet i'm going to the doctor's right now that i told you.You need to stay here.But don't tell anyone yet till we are fully sure.If i am pregnant i would like to tell everyone in suprise."Smiles then kisses him".I still can't get over that this may be true."Grabs jacket and purse".I shouldn't be long."Kisses him".I love you.

Castiel:"Smiles".I love you too Bella.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor:Isabella you are indeed pregnant your 3 week's along.

Isabella:Thanks for telling me."Smiles".I can't belive it i'm gonna be a mom!."Stands up".II have to go tell my family.Thanks for confirming.

Doctor:Your welcome and your all set."Takes a peice of paper and hands it to her".Go to the hospital pharmacy for some prenatal vitamins.

Isabella:Thank you so much."Smiles".

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella:Cas!."Hugs him".

Castiel:Are you okay?.

Isabella:More thank okay i'm great!."Tears up".It's true."Smiles".

Castiel:R-really?.

Isabella:Yes!."Hugs him again".

Castiel:I can't belive it.

Sam:Whats true?.

Isabella:Can we tell them?.

Castiel:"Nods".

Isabella:Me and Castiel are gonna be parents in 8 months."Smiles".

Bobby:"Hugs her".Congrats kiddo.

Isabella:Thanks Bobby.

Mary:Congrats you both."Hugs her then Castiel".You both will be great parents.

Sam:"Stands up hugging the two of them".Congrats Isabella and Castiel.

Isabella:Thanks Sam."Smiles".

Castiel:You should rest.

Isabella:I know i'm gonna go to are bedroom and watch a movie and i will let you guys talk."Leaves".

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel:Sorry,I wanted to be there,But we figured Michael would sense my presence,So --

Dean:Sam told me.Ain't no thing.One thing he and everyone else hasn't told me is why Isabella didn't join them usually Isabella is in that kind of thing.

Isabella:"Looks at Cas and watches him nod".Well i can't fight because i'm 3 week's pregnant i found out before Sam and the others left."Smiles".

Dean:W-what,Say that again?.

Isabella:Me and Castiel are gonna be parents in 8 months.

Dean:"Hugs her".That is the best news to come back to.

Isabella:"Giggles".

Castiel:You should have seen Sam when she told them.

Sam:Shush.

Isabella:"Pulls away from Dean".Castiel right i think Sammy almost fainted at being a soon to be uncle.

Dean:"Chuckles".

\------------------------------------------------------------------

~Dream~

I get up looking to my side to see a woman with long blonde hair and a white gown the same woman i saw in a old nightmare that i came to terms with as my mother Lina.

Lina:Isabella.It's time you know.

Isabella:Know what?,why are you wearing a 1600's night gown?.

Lina:Y-your not in your 20's Isabella...You were born April 22nd of 1721.

Isabella:No i'm not 299 years old.I'm not from that time period.

Lina:Chuck made a plan for your presence where you are.

Isabella:N-no that can't be true.

Then all of a sudden i feel a tap on my shoulder and i see Chuck.

Isabella:C-chuck?.

Chuck:It's true.Fergus Macleod is your birth father hence why you guys have a connection all the memories you have here are fake.Deep down you know it."Snaps fingers". 

All of a sudden i see flashes of memories i never knew i had i was picked up by Crowely or rather Fergus Macleod and he was...Smiling?.The ladie laying in bed was sweating and closed her eyes and Fergus looked over.

Fergus:No Lina no!.

Baby:"Cries".

Fergus:Shh darling Daddy is here to take care of you."Puts her in basket".

2 memories later.

Isabella:Daddy i love the dress you made.

Fergus:Anything for my 1 year old daughter."Drinks some more".

Isabella:Daddy i'm physically 9 years old why do you still say i'm 1 years old?.

Fergus:Because you are."Drinks some more getting drunker by the minute".G-go to y-your h-hiding pl-place.

Isabella:Of course Daddy.

After that Fergus dies and i still see me in the hiding place after a few months Crowely visits the hiding place.

Crowely:I would always come for you my child."Picks her up".

Isabella:Daddy?.

Crowely:It's really me Princess.

Isabella:"Hugs him"I thought you died.

Crowely:I did but i came back as a demon.Drink this."Hands her a cup".

Isabella:"Drinks it".

Crowely:That was a magic potion.You will be in a slumber for 299 years no ageing but you will forget this and have a different back story a Angel handed this to me which is from god himself.

Isabella:D-daddy n-no."Falls asleep".

~Memories end~

Isabella:"Tears up".S-so it is true.

Chuck:I'm sorry but it's something that seemed right for you.Talk to you mother."Dissapears".

Lina:I died the day you were born.I was only 400 years old myself.Since people with the powers like us could never age.Your father had no idea about it till i left him a letter the day you were born.Forgive me princess

Isabella:I forgive you mama.

~Dream ends~

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella:I like Gabriella we could call her Gabby but you need to agree in all honestly to choose it.

Castiel:I like Terra.

Isabella:Hmmm we could name the baby Terra Gabriella Macleod.

Castiel:That sound like an amazing name.

Isabella:Then it's settled."Kisses him".We just need to know the gender.

Castiel:"Puts hand on her stomach".I know it but if you don't want to know right now thats fine too.

Isabella:N-no tell me.

Castiel:It's a girl.

Isabella:"Smiles".Another baby girl but this time her father is the love of my life."Kisses him".

Castiel:"Kisses back".

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella:How about i tell you a story.

Jack:Okay.

Isabella:Back three years ago a girl was attacked by someone she once knew.Which came back as a demon trying to kill her.She failed her fight against him and he escaped.She was injured pretty bad but before blacking out completely her eyes met anothers of her bestfriend.Since that day her life changed forever.She started dating her love interest.She even gets to take someone under her wing not literally tho okay Jack?"Giggles".Jack your like a son to me.I will do anything to protect you like i do Sam,Dean,Mary and Castiel and soon i will be able to protect the child in my stomach which is a girl i want you to help take care of.Her name is Terra but her middle name is Gabriella .

Jack:You want me to help care for her?.

Isabella:I was told about how you took care of the children in Apocalpse world.Your perfect for the job."Hugs him then pulls away".

Jack:"Smiles".

Isabella:Your mother would be so proud of you Jack.I know because i am proud of you.

Jack:Thanks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dean and Sam begin to explain everything to John.I pick up the second pearl.Placing it in my hand closing my eyes opening them to see my Mom and older brother Gavin.

Isabella:Mama?Gavin?"Tears up hugging them".

Gavin:Isabella?,You were a baby last time I saw you.

Lina:Isabella?,My baby girl....But I just-What year is this?.

Isabella:2019.I'll explain but I want you to meet my friends first.

Isabella:Sam,Dean this is my Mama Lina.You already met my older brother.

Dean:Weren't you gonna tell us?.

Isabella:I just did.

Lina:"Laughs".So much like Fergus.

Isabella:I've been told that Mama.But at atleast I got your looks.

Lina:You have grown up to be a beautiful 299 year old.

Isabella:I'm going by 29 but I'll be 30 in 3 months.Now how about go to me and Castiels room for talk.

Gavin:Yes.I want to learn about this baby of yours on the way.

Sam looks to me,Lina and Gavin.

Isabella:Once I have baby Terra.I'm gonna take her on visit thru time to meet you both.

Lina:My baby"hugs her".I'm so sorry I never got to watch you grow up.

Isabella:forgave you a long time ago.It wasn't your fault.

Lina:"Kisses her forhead".

Gavin:I love you baby sister.

Isabella:I love you Gavi."Cries".I'm gonna miss both so much.

Lina:Don't cry.We will always be near.

I hold My Moms and Brothers hands as stand in silence.They then give Sam the signal that they are ready.Sam smashes the Pearl and Mama and Gavin fade away smiling at me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella:Castiel is getting Jack ready.On the way back Me and Castiel decided to get married.Although mentally we already are.We are gonna go to the Town hall.

Dean:Finally,Sam let's get-

Isabella:No need to dress up its an in and out thing.

One hour later Me and My Bride's butler Jack and Castiel and his grooms men Dean and Sam are at the altar and Me and Castiel kiss as husband and wife.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel:Then we bind him.We throw him in the Cage until-

Dean:Stop Cas.You heard him.This is the only way.

Isabella:And Billie said the only way to defeat Michael was to lock you in a box Dean.

Chuck:Ugh.Billie.I liked the old Death better.He was all about fried pickles and tickle porn.This new Death she's always sticking her scythe where it doesn't belong.

Castiel:There has to be another way.

Dean:Well there's not.Now I know you don't like it and I don't really care.Cause you just heard it from God Himself that this "Picking up the gun" is the only thing that can kill Jack so either get on board or walk away.

Isabella:I'm so disappointed in you..."Leaves the place with Castiel".


	2. Chapter 2

Then:

Sam:"To Chuck"Do something...You're enjoying this.

Chuck:Shh.

Dean:"Cocks the gun but slowly lowers the gun".

At that moment Castiel and I also comes running towards the area.

Dean:"Uncocks the gun and tosses it to the side".

Chuck:No.Pick it up!.Pick it up.

Dean:The hell Chuck?.

Chuck:This isn't how the story is supposed to end.

Castiel,Isabella:The story?.

Chuck:Look it the,the,the gathering storm the gun the,the father killing his own son.This is Abraham and Isaac.This is epic!.

Dean:Wait.What are you saying?.

Sam:He's saying he's been playing us.This whole time.

Chuck:Come on.

Sam:Our entire lives.Mom,Dad everything.This is all you because you wrote it all right?.Because,Because what?,Because we're your favorite show.Because we're part of your story?.

Chuck:Okay Dean no offense but your brother is stupid and crazy.And that kid is still dangerous.So pick up the gun.Pick it up...pull the trigger... and I'll bring her back.Your mom.

Dean:No"Takes a few steps back to stand side by side with Sam".No.My mom was my hero.And I miss her and I will miss her every second of my life but she would not want this.And it's not like you even really care.Cause Sam's right.The Apocalypse the first go around with Lucifer and Michael you knew everything that was going on so why the games Chuck huh?.Why don't you just snap your fingers and end it?!.

Chuck:Look I-

Sam:And every other bad thing we've been killing, been dying over."Scoffs".Where were you?,Just sitting back and watching us suffer so we can do this over and over and over again,fighting, losing people we love?,When does it end?,Tell me.

Chuck:Dean,don't do this.

Dean:No we're done talking.Cause this,this isn't just a story.It's our lives!.So God or no God you can go to hell.

Chuck:"Chuckles".Have it your way."Snaps his fingers". 

Jack screams light exploding from his eyes and mouth as if he was stabbed with an angel blade.He falls to the ground screaming.Castiel and I comes over and kneeling next to him".

Castiel:Jack.Jack!.

Isabella:Jack!

Dean:Stop it.Stop it!."Moves forward".

Chuck pushes his hand in front of him and Dean goes flying backwards crashing into a tombstone.Jack continues screaming as Castiel tries to heal him by placing his fingertips on Jack's forehead and I try to use my powers which don't work.

Sam:Jack."Looks around seeing the gun on the ground picking it up".HeyChuck!."Aims the gun at Chuck and fires it".

Chuck Gets hit in the shoulder while Sam gets hit in the shoulder falling to the ground.

Sam:Aah!.

Chuck:Fine!.That's the way you want it?.Story's over.Welcome to The End.And Isabella....have fun.

The day suddenly turns to night.I feel something different with my stomach about to look down I see Dean gets up to walk over to Sam.

Dean:Hey you okay?.

Sam:Yeah.Yeah I'm good.

Sam struggles to his feet.Castiel and I are nearby sitting on the ground next to Jack who I put my arms around knowing he's dead and his eyes are burnt out and I look down to see my stomach is bigger about 6 more months bigger which makes me 9 months along I look to Castiel showing him and him nodding.

Sam:Wait.I thought Chuck said that the gun was the only thing that could...

Castiel:He's a writer.

Isabella:Writers lie"Not taking her eyes off Jack".

A loud rumbling sound a popping sound and a bright light shoots toward the sky.It swirls around and dives toward the ground.It happens some more over and over as Castiel,Sam,Dean and I watch.

Dean:What the hell is happening?!.

Castiel:Souls.They're souls from...

Isabella:From Hell.

Lightning type bolts are shooting across the ground.As they crash into tombstones the dead then rise out of their graves.We watch on helpless as the Zombies surround us.Cas takes out his angel blade. Dean pulls two rods off a rusted iron fence and hands one to Sam while I create my Power sword.The Zombies are come closer and closer.A Zombie makes a noise then the mob moves in on Me,Castiel,Sam and Dean.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Castiel:Sam!,Dean!."Picks up Jack's body and runs".

I safley run following Castiel who is leading the way out of the zombie fight.

Sam:Dean this way!.

We all run into a crypt.Sam and Dean barricade the door as Castiel carries Jack and lays him down on the floor.Dean looks down at Jack's body.

Dean:He didn't deserve this.

Sam:Cas is he here?.C-C-Can you...Can you?.

Cas:I don't think so.

Sam:Isabella?.

Isabella:Chuck speed up my pregnancy to full term my senses and powers are a bit off.

Dean:So what?.Chuck throws friggin' zombies at us now?!.

Sam:I don't know if they're zombies Dean.I think...I think whenever the souls came up from Hell that they,they just.

Dean:They what?,Just jumped into the nearest body?.

Sam:I guess yes.

The doors rattle and the barracade looks like it would break.

Dean:Is that thing gonna hold?,

Sam:The doors are banded iron so it...I hope.

Dean:Chuck...He said, Welcome to the End.What...What does that mean?.Cas?.Come on man! Ideas!.Can you smite our way out of here?.

Cas:No.You saw them.I would be overwhelmed Dean I,I don't know.They...They're ghosts technically. Maybe,Maybe we can burn their bones?.

Sam:Burn their bones?.Cas their bodies could be anywhere.

Dean:Great.So we go outside we get ripped apart. We stay in here w-what, starve to death?!.

Cas:Well me and Isabella wouldn't starve.

Dean:Well good for you.Good. Son of a bitch.Chuck. Man I knew it.I knew he would do something like this.He's always so squirrelly you know with m,with the,the robe and the beard and,the smile that's like half nice, half I'm gonna rip your throat out.Oh let me play you a song.Ugh!.

Sam goes to examine a part of the wall kneeling down on the floor and pressing his ear to the stone.

Dean:What do you got?.Sam.

Sam:You guys I think hear water.There must be a,a drainage pipe or something.

Dean:Maybe a sewer line.

Sam:Yeah.Come on.Come on.

Dean:Yeah.

Sam and Dean pry away the stone with the iron rods they'd been carrying as weapons but behind the stone is a brick wall.They begin smashing it with their rods.

Dean:Cas a little help here.

A Zombie crashes through the broken brick wall and Castiel lifts up some stone and crushes it.The ghost possessing it flies away.

Dean:Well so much for the pipes.What the hell are we gonna do now?.

We all turn around to find Jack standing waving at us.But it's not Back it's a demon.

???:Hello.

Sam:Jack?,You're alive.

Cas:That's not Jack.That's a demon.

Sam:What?.

???:Yeah.Sorry about that.

Dean:How in the hell?.

???:Look I just got here and uh I needed a body so.

Sam:So you're a demon.

???:Yeah.Look.I-I'd do the whole eyes thing but uh yeah no eyes.

The demon wanders to a pile of stuff in the corner and finds a pair of sunglasses and puts them on.

Dean:You... What the hell are you doing?.

???:Blending.

Cas:Get out of him.

???:Uh look uh I know it's weird.Okay?.Uh where do I start?.Like at the first day of school.Uh hi.Uh my name is Belphegor.And I'm uh here from-

Castiel:"Grabs Belphegor and slams him against a post holding his angel blade to his throat".

Belphegor:Oh.Whoa.

Cas:I said get out of him.

Belphegor:Whoa.Whoa.Hey.

Cas:I'm not gonna ask again.

Belphegor:No.I can help.Okay?.I can help.

Dean:Cas.Let him speak.

Cas:He's an abomination!

Belphegor:You're an abomination with that stupid dumb trench coat.

Dean:"Pulls Cas away from Belphegor".Cas,Cas.Hey.Hey.We need the help.

Cas:He is defiling Jack's corpse!.

Dean:But if he can help...Jack's gone alright?,So let's listen to what the demon has to say.If we don't like what he says then we stab him.

Sam:Cas.Dean's right.Alright.So we are...

Belphegor:The Winchesters.Uh I know.I read the papers.

Dean:You have newspapers in Hell?.

Belphegor:Yeah the Wi-Fi sucks.Anyway I'm guessing this whole uh Hellmouth thing is kind of uh you?.

Cas:No.It was God.

Belphegor:Yeah.Sure."Laughs" Oh you're serious.

Sam:It's a long story.It,It.

Belphegor:Okay,okay.Look.I-I'm not some crossroad demon.I'm not even one of those black-eyed goons who crawled his way up here to eat you know virgins and puppies and uh virgin puppies.Look.Downstairs, I punch a clock.A soul comes in I torment it.I-It's what I do.

Dean:What's your point?

Belphegor:The point is I like my job.I like Hell the way it is,or,or was.So all those bad guys?.You want them back where they came from right?.Well me too.Okay?,We're...We're twinsies guys.

Cas:Oh we are not twinsies.

Sam:Can you fix this?.

Belphegor:Um no but I can get you out of here.

Dean:How?.

Belphegor:Ohh.Little spell.You know nothing major. Alright.Uh..."Scoops up some dirt".Just need some graveyard dirt...and some uh, angel blood.

Sam:Cas.

Cas:"Cuts his hand and bleeds on the dirt".

Belphegor:"Claps his hands together". 

All the outside noises go silent.

Belphegor:Huh?.You're welcome.

We all go outside where all the previous zombies are now lying scattered around on the ground dead.

Belphegor:Hey it worked.High five.

Cas:The spirits have been destroyed.

Belphegor:No I just uh blasted them out of those bodies.Yeah.

Dean:So where are the ghosts then?.

-Time skip-

We are in the Impala racing away from the cemetery and Sam is on his Tablet.

Belphegor:I mean come on.I look good.

Dean:Anything?.

Sam:No not yet.I mean the news they didn't...It just... I'm not seeing anything about a-a worldwide zombie apocalypse.

Dean:So...Ghostpocalypse.Maybe it's just happening here.

Belphegor:Yeah.For now.I mean the souls gotta go somewhere right?.

Sam:Yeah how many are we talking about by the way?.Souls?.

Belphegor:In Hell?.

Sam:Yes.

Belphegor:Two,three billion.

Dean:Alright.Let's just stick to the plan alright?.We head back to the bunker figure out how to close the rift.

Belphegor:Yeah.If you can.

Dean:Well you got a better idea?.

Belphegor:I do not.But if you wanted to buy some time you could always contain the ghosts.

Sam:Contain them how?.

Belphegor:Magic.

Cas:And you just happen to know the right spell?.

Belphegor:Lucky you.

Dean:What do you mean by contain?.

Belphegor:Imagine a salt circle a mile wide.No ghosts get in no ghosts get out.

Sam:Yeah.Great.Okay.

Cas: No.That town... Harlan, Kansas... is less than a mile from the cemetery.

Dean:Then we get everybody out.

Cas:How?.

Dean:We lie.

We come by an abandoned car on the road ahead lights on doors open and a radio playing.

Sam:You see that?.Pull over.

Sam and Dean get out guns drawn and go the car.It's empty but for some blood spatter.Castiel rolls the window so we could hear them.

Dean: There's no body.This look familiar to you?.

Sam: Yeah.Looks like a woman in white.

Dean:Exactly.

Sam:Dean this could be our woman in white.

Dean:Dude.We sent her to Hell years ago.

Sam:Yeah but she could be back.

Dean:Well if she's back then they're all back.Every last one that we ever killed.

Sam:Let's go.

-Time skip-

Dean,Cas,Me and Belphegor wait for Sam in the Impala.

Dean:We can handle the evac so why don't you grab Crowley Jr. here whatever he needs for his spell?.

Cas:No.

Dean:What?.

Cas:Dean I can't.I-,I can't even look at him.Um...I."Gets out of the car joining Sam.

Dean:"Puts the Equalizer gun into the glove box".

Belphegor:Uh what's that?.

Dean:Don't worry about it.

Belphegor:Okay.Cool.So people are like crazy goodlooking now eh?.

Dean:What?

Belphegor:I mean the last time I was on Earth I mean I was human.Ah it was a while ago.I mean but, you know we were all worshipping this giant rock that looked like a huge penis and... Anyway folks back then You know?.Had a lot of humps.I mean a lot.Look at em now.I mean look at you.I mean you're, uh you know, gorgeous.

Dean:What?.Okay.When are you gonna get out of that body?.

Belphegor:Eh when I find another one.I mean I would've jumped at the cemetery but all those meat suits were a little too uh you know wormy.Difficult to blend if you will.Yeah.So uh...who was...he anyway?,

Dean:He was our kid.Kinda.

Isabella:A son to Me and Cas.

Belphegor:Oh.Sorry.

Dean:Alright.So what do you need for this spell?.

Belphegor:You know nothing much.Big bag of salt.

Dean:Easy.

Belphegor:And a,And a human heart.

-Time Skip-

Sheriff:Just head to the gym!.I'll be right behind you!. Move those people!.Travis I told you you gotta get out of the chapel.

Dean:"Getting in the Impala".Here's your salt.Is there a problem?.

Belphegor:What?.Oh.No.I-I mean uh... I'm a fan.

Dean:Excuse me?.

Belphegor:Yeah I-I didn't want to say it in front of the other guys, but when you were in Hell with Alastair I uh...I got a chance to watch you work.And I mean the things you did to those people I mean it wasn't torture.It was um...It was art.

Dean:Yeah but that was a long time ago.

Belphegor:Depends how you look at it.

Dean:So with all this going on what's it like down there?.

Belphegor:In Hell?.

Dean:Yeah.

Belphegor:You ever seen an ant hill when it's like set on fire?.Okay well there we were minding our own business you know flaying people for eternity like you do right?.And then every door in Hell just sprang open all at once.You know?.Souls got out.Sky cracked.And uh, boom ta-da you know?.

Isabella:If Dad was living and still king he wouldn't let this happen.

Belphegor:Wait your the Isabella?!.

Isabella:I am.

Dean:Wait.Every door?,Even the Cage?.

Belphegor:Yeah even the Cage.

Dean:And Michael?.

Belphegor:Well last I heard he was just sittin there. Yeah but if he got out I mean...Ugh.I mean...he wouldn't hold a grudge right?.

-Time skip-

Belphegor:So...about that heart.

Dean:Working on it.I'm thinking maybe we hit the morgue.

Belphegor:Hmm.Fresh it'd be...it would be better.

We hear a scream and run to find the sheriff lying dead Dean kneels down.

Belphegor:Hmm.Hm.Cool.

Dean:Son of a bitch.

Belphegor:Yeah.Yeah.Poor guy."Reaches into the sheriff's chest and pulls out his heart".

Dean:Whoa!.

Isabella:I think I'm gonna be sick"Plugs her nose".

Belphegor:Ahh.Well got a heart.

Me and Dean breathes out a cloud of frozen air.Constance Welch shows up.

Dean:We need to move.Now.

Constance:I remember you.You took me home."Flings Dean into a dumpster then turns her attention to Belphegor".

As Constance turns her attention to Belphegor I run to the other end of the Alley but can till hear Dean,Belphegor and Constance.

Belphegor:Oh hey look okay?.I barely even,I barely even know this guy okay?.

Constance closes in on Belphegor as he tries to stay away from her holding out a hand but not stopping her.

Belphegor:Hey hey.Bad ghost.Bad.No.

Constance slashes Belphegor's hand and Dean then sneaks up behind Constance.And I run back over to them.

Dean: Hey Casper."Hits her with a metal rod and she disappears".

Dean:Spell.Now.Let's get the salt."Pours a bag of salt into a mound".

Belphegor:"Places the heart on top".

Dean:We good?.

Belphegor:We're good.Animi...infernorum...spiritus abyssi surrecti...defigo...vos intra confinia.Vinciamni! "Slams his hand on the ground and a circle of red energy rushes out from the heart".

-Time skip- 

Dean,Sam,Me,Castiel,Belphegor and the mother and daughter from Sam and Castiel's. Hunt pull up to the school.

Mother:So what now?.

Sam:Okay.You two go inside.We'll take care of the town.

Dean:And maybe don't tell anybody about the whole ghost thing.

Cas:Or the angel thing.

Sam:Yeah that...that might freak them out.

Belphegor:Uh might?.

Girl:"to Sam".Thank you.

Sam gets out to escort them into the shelter leaving Dean Me and Castiel by the car.

Sam:I got em.Here.Watch your step.Okay.

Dean:"To Cas".You okay?.

Cas:Yes but...

Dean:Good."Turns and walks away".

Belphegor:Wow!,Awkward.Wanna talk about it or... 

Castiel:"Walks away".


	3. Chapter 3

The school cafeteria that's been set up as an evacuation center for the townspeople

Castiel:I just don't know how much longer we can control them.I don't think they're buying the benzine story.I think... One man told me his wife she's gone missing and...

Sam:Wait,Wait.What?,Who?.

Castiel:He said her name was Nan.

Sam:Alright we'll find her."To another Hunter" Will you tell the Hunters in the zone to keep an eye out?.

???:Got it.

Sam:Thank you."To Castiel".Give me a minute."Walks up to the front of the room" C-Can I have your attention?.Escuse me!,Um can I have... Excuse me!.Can I have your attention please?.Great.First off we expect to have you back in your homes shortly. Uh EPA techs will be here tomorrow to determine the source of the elevated benzine levels and how to properly respond.In the meantime it is essential you stay out of the quarantine zone until it's safe. Thanks.Okay.Any questions?.

Almost everyone raises their hands.Sam and Castiel look equally at a loss.

-Time Skip:Bulletin Board-

Sam adds information to out bulletin board.

Castiel:I just think we need to tell the family something.I mean we found his wife's body.

Sam:Cas we will.When we can.

Castiel:When we can?.

Sam:Cas we have people outside that door who are barely keeping it together.We start talking murder...

Rowena:Knock knock!.Am I interrupting something juicy?.

Sam:No.Rowena thanks for coming.

Rowena:Isabella they weren't lying God really did speed your pregnancy.

Isabella:Yes he did.

Rowena:Samuel.Castiel.What?.A town full of ghosts!.Messy even by Winchester standards.

Sam:We're hoping you can help.

Rowena:Can you boys do nothing on your own?. Very well.What do you want?.

Sam:Remember a couple years ago when we were trying to get rid of Amara?.

Rowena:God's sister aye.Sticky business that.

Sam:Hmm.

Castiel:You made a crystalline device...a bomb.

Rowena:You want to blow up the ghosts?.

Sam:No.No.No,No.But the bomb was powered by souls.Souls that were sucked into it.

Rowena:Ah...and ghosts are nothing but souls.I hope you're not thinking...

Sam:Trap them in a crystal...

Rowena:Samuel no!.That was so difficult.It took everything I had.

Sam:Yeah.Rowena...

???:Sam.We got a situation.

-Time Skip:Back Hallway-

Dean:This is quite the list of ingredients.Hope you got an Amazon account.

Rowena:Prime.The trap requires a tricky bit of spellery.I need what I need.Even then no guarantee.

Dean:Well you're the mad scientist.

Rowena:So tell me about Arthur Ketch.

Dean:Seems like you've met.

Rowena:That was more of a torturer torturee relationship.Fun but I didn't really get to know him.

Dean:Rowena we have ourselves a crisis on our hands okay?.Find yourself another boy toy.You don't want to get involved with Ketch.

Roweba:Don't I?.

Dean goes into the office and then Castiel arrives.

Dean:Hey.

Castiel:Yeah hey.Dean I recognize that I...dropped the puck.

Dean:Ball. It's uh... It's dropped the ball.

Castiel:Ball right.I didn't tell you about Jack and then after what happened with your mother...

Dean:Don't.

Castiel:You're angry.

Dean:Yes I am angry.At everything.All of it.

Castiel:All of it?.

Dean:This mess... all the messes.It turns out that we're just hamsters running in a wheel our whole lives.What do we have to show for it huh?.Tell me you don't feel conned.God's been lying to you Cas forever.You bought into the biggest scam in history.

Castiel:You don't think I'm angry?.After what Chuck did?.After what he took from me and Bella?.He killed Jack.But that doesn't mean it was all a lie.

Dean:Really?.Chuck is all knowing.He knew the truth he... he just kept it to himself.Well now that his cover's blown everything that we've done is for what?.Nothing?.

Castiel:Even if we didn't know that all of the challenges that we face were born of Chuck's machinations how would we describe it all?.We'd call it life.Because that's precisely what life is.It's an obstacle course and maybe Chuck designed the obstacles but we ran our own race.We made our own moves.And mostly we did well with that.

Dean:Did we?.I'll tell you what we do know.Nothing about our lives is real.Everything that we've lost, everything that we are is because of Chuck.So maybe you can stick your head back in the sand maybe you can pretend that we actually had a choice.I can't.

Castiel:Dean.You asked What about all of this is real?.We are.

-Time Skip:

Me,Castiel,Rowena,Dean,Sam and Belphegor are walking to The Highly Memorial Cemetery.

Dean:Alright this way.

Sam:"checks his phone".

Dean:What's the word from outside?.

Sam:Ghosts are still at it trying to break down the barrier.I left some Hunters at the gym to keep the peace.The rest are set up around the perimeter in case-

Dean:In case the spell breaks and a hundred billion ghosts come bursting out."To Rowena".This better work.

Rowena:It will work.The Rafforza l'incantesimo is a potent transubstantiation spell.It can turn gossamer into concrete.

We all walk into the Cemetery as I hold My stomach just in case I fell.

Rowena:Like I said get me close to the epicenter find me a nice protected ghost free space.I'll patch those crumbling walls right up and we'll all be home in time for high tea.

We walk past the rift in the ground where spirits keep coming out.There are bodies everywhere.We stop.

Castiel:"Sarcasticly"Ah.Great.A nice protected space.

Isabella:"Chuckles".

Dean:Ugh.

We all walk inside the Carver Crypt and close the doors.Sam locks the doors.Dean and Castiel pour the salt.Rowena drops her bag and takes her coat off.She opens the Book of the Damned and prepares to perform the spell.Something starts banging on the door from the outside with force.Rowena keeps performing the spell.

Rowena:Prendi ciò che è debole,Rendilo forte.D'una piuma d'oca,Fai una spada.D'una piuma d'oca,Fai una spada.D'una piuma d'oca,Fai una spada."Eyes glow purple".Dalla nebbia,CementoDalla nebbia,Cemento possente,Impenetrabile,Inflessibile.

Sam:"Gets a text".Looks like it's working.

Rowena:"Stutters".Rendilo forte.Rendilo forte!."Starts to pent".Rendilo forte.Rendilo forte!

The bowl falls to the floor as Grandmother Rowena falls to the floor.

Dean:Rowena?.

Rowena:"Terrified".We're all going to die."Trys standing up failing".Drink.

Sam:Of course.Dean.

Dean:"Passes Sam water".

Rowena:A real drink.

Dean:"Hands over his flask".

Rowena:"Drinks".

Belphegor:Okay now that we're waiting for the witch's hooch to kick in can we finally admit the obvious?.Uh she failed.So if we're keeping scores that's uh 1 for the demon uh 0 for the witch.

Rowena:The enchantment couldn't work.No magic could.The spell put me into a-a communion with the wall.i-I could feel how weak it is how close to collapse and I could feel why...I could feel them.All of them.

Isabella:All of them?.

Sam:Them who?.

Rowena:The spirits.Their anger and their hatred writhing and raging.They're pressed up against those walls breaking them down.There are too many and they're too wild and desperate and angry.Together they are too strong.Those walls will fall and there's no magic on Earth can stop it.

Castiel:How long do we have?.

Rowena:Hours if we're lucky.

Dean:Then we get out of here and we take out as many as we possibly can before those walls fall. Rowena, mix up some of those crystals you got.

Rowena:"Laughs".It wouldn't matter!.Those things?. It would be like tossing mousetraps at the Great Plague.I'm telling youit's over!.Perhaps if I'd gotten here sooner there are any number of spells I could've tried to close the gate to Hell before it got to this point.But now it's too late.The cat's out of the bloody bag.

Belphegor:"Moves to leave the crypt".

Dean:Where the hell you going?.

Belphegor:"Doesn't reply".

Dean:Hey!.Wh-

Castiel:I got him.

Dean:We're not just gonna give up.That's not who we are.Let's go out there and let's take care of-

Sam:"Gestures Dean to keep quiet then kneels beside Rowena".Rowena.Hey.You okay?.You need anything?.

Rowena:"Looks at him".A moment.

Sam:Of course.Sure.

Rowena is sitting on the stairs next to me and Dean gets ready to fight.Sam sits next to him.

Sam:Hey.What are you doing?.

Dean:I'm not gonna give up.That's what I'm doing. Not just gonna sit in this crypt and wait for the walls to come down.

Sam:You heard Rowena.

Dean:Yeah I heard her okay?.Ghosts are gonna bust out and they're gonna swallow this world.And you want to what just relax?.Take a knee?.No.No we're gonna end this Sam. Like you said.We're gonna be free.

Sam:I know Dean I-I just...This feels bigger than us. You know?.And,And I'm out of ideas and,And I'm freaked too.

Dean:Oh I'm not freaked.I'm angry okay?.I'm pissed.

Sam:At God.

Dean:Yes.

Sam:Me too.

Dean:I mean this whole mess you know?.This,This sloppy ass ghostpocalypse that's Chuck's ending.No.No I don't think so.After everything that he has put us through?.I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some glorified fanboy get the last word.

Sam:"Glances at Rowena".Right.

Sam walks to Rowena who's leafing through the book.

Sam:Hey.Anything useful in there?.

Rowena:Not a thing.

Castiel and Belphegor walk back into the crypt talking about Lilith's Crook.

Sam:Wait what do you mean Lilith's Crook?.

Belphegor:Yeah, you know, one of those, uh... curvy-ended canes that shepherds use? Little Bo Peep?...It's just a nickname.Doesn't matter.Thing's actually more of a horn.Anyways when Lilith began sending demons off to Earth to do her bidding there was a little problem.I mean yeah she commended absolute loyalty in Hell but there was no guarantee that once her minions were topside that they wouldn't just take advantage of the situation.She needed to control her flock.So-

Sam:So she forged the Crook.

Dean:Slash horn.

Belphegor:It could.Can retrieve all of Hell's lost creatures and bring them"Snaps fingers".Straight back home.

Castiel:And why haven't we heard about this before?.

Belphegor:She never needed to use it.When she ruled it was enough for us that we knew she could. And then when Crowley took over he had other forms of discipline...Endless lines endless paperwork.Not that he liked to spend a lot of time down there anyway, with us.

Isabella:Mostly spent time with me anyhow.

Dean:Where is it?.

Belphegor:Last I heard it was in Lilith's chamber which has been sealed for ages.

Sam:Now that all the doors in Hell are open-

Belphegor:It's just sitting there ripe for the taking.I get the Crook sound the Crook and we suck all Hell's ghosts back into Hell.Then if the witch is feeling up to it...

Rowena:I slam the door shut behind them.

Sam:Wait a second.How?.With magic from the Book of the Damned?.

Rowena:A spell of my own devising.The Sanetur Acre Vulnus.A healing spell of a kind.If this gateway to Hell isn't a gate at all but a wound a rupture I can use the spell to undo the damage Chuck did and the hole will heal close itself up.We'll have to time it perfectly.If,If you're in Hell when all this goes down how will we know when to start?,

Belphegor:Oh trust me.You'll know.

Dean:What are you gonna need?.

Rowena:A-A few ingredients nothing too exotic lavender,myrrh,the skull of an owl,quiet to perform the spell,and an assistant.Dibs on Samuel.

Sam:Er,what?.

Rowena:You're as close to a seasoned witch as we've got in this lot.And I'll need someone out there by the rupture.

Castiel:Why?.

Rowena:I need to do the spell in the safety of the crypt but we need someone close to the edge to serve as a fulcrum a carrier...Well to put it in uh American action movie terms they'll be carrying a bomb I light the fuse they toss it in boom.Whoever does this they'll be unprotected.No salt circles all manner of angry spirits right up in their grill.

Dean:Sounds like fun.

Belphegor:"Raises his hand".

Rowena:Yes Belphegor?,

Belphegor:Uh who's coming with me?.I'm sorry but I'm not going down to Hell and getting past all those pissed off ghosts and demons that are maybe loitering down there and sounding the Crook all by myself.

Sam:So you want company?.

Belphegor:I want protection."Looks at Castiel".Muscle.

Dean:Yeah Cas'll go.

Castiel:"Looks stunned and hurt".

Dean:You've been to Hell before.And Isabella is pregnant and could pop out the kid any moment.

Castiel:Well it sounds like I don't have a choice.

Dean:Good.Great.Go team.

Isabella:Come back alive you hear me?."Kisses Castiel".

Castiel:Yes Boss.

Isabella:"Chuckles".

-Time Skip:Crypt-

Sam:"Worriedly looking at the door".

Rowena:Eyes on the page.I need you off book for this incantation.

Sam:Yeah sorry.I just feel like I should be out there fighting.

Isabella:And magic isn't fighting?.Dean's doing his part.It's time for you to do yours.The plan.

Sam:Of course right.Our one shot.

Rowena:My Granddaughter is correct.Read.

Sam:".Opens the book".

Sam,Rowena:"Start performing the spell".

Sam,Rowena! Mundus fractus est.Sanetur acre vulnus.Adveniant harena atque saxum,sursum,et deorsum.

Sam:"Distracted by the clattering".

Rowena:Sam.

Sam,Rowena:"Nods at Each Other". Claudatur porta inter orbes terrarum...Nobis et illis.

Sam:Rowena what happened?,Did it work?.Rowena?.

Sam:"Picks up the phone".Hey.What's going on?.Are the ghosts gone?.....Fine just...don't...

Rowena sitts on the floor.She sticks her dagger into her own shoulder.

Sam:Rowena?.What are you doing?.

Rowena goes through her wound and takes out a sachet.

Rowena:My last resurrection sachet.Won't need that where I'm going.

Sam:Where y-Where you're going?.What are you talking about?.

Rowena:Lilith's Crook Belphegor sucking the souls into Hell that was your only shot.It wasn't mine.Magic can do anything Samuel can contain anything...even the vast multitudes of Hell.

Sam:Contain?.What do you mean contain?.

Rowena:I can soak them up for a time i I pay the price.Death Is an Infinite Vessel.A spell so simple it draws its power from its caster.Just two ingredients.

Sam:And you have them here?.

Rowena:Aye.

Sam:Rowena why didn't you tell us?.

Rowena:Because dear the first ingredient is my own still coursing blood.And the last is my final breath.

Sam,Isabella:What?.

Rowena:I'll absorb the ghosts and demons and return them to Hell.In time my body'll break down and they'll be released right where they belong.

SamNo,no.No.Rowena...no.

Rowena:Yes Samuel.To perform this spell I have to die.And it has to be you that kills me."Hands him the dagger".

Sam:No.

Rowena:It has to be you.My real permanent demise is at your hands.It's in Death's books.

Sam:Yeah well you know what?.Screw the books."Refuses to take the dagger".

Rowena:I can't do this myself Sam.I can't.It has to be you that kills me.Hell's closing.The walls are falling.

Sam:There has to be another way.

Rowena:I wish there were...I do.I don't care about anything enough to take my own life.Not you your brother... not even the world.But I believe in prophecy.I believe in magic.And I'm here and you're and everything we need to end this right is in our hands."Puts the dagger in Sam's hands and tries to get him to stab her".

Rowena:I know this in my bones...it has to be this way.Do it!.Kill me Samuel!.

Sam:"Hesitates".

Rowena:"Puts a hand on his shoulder".I know we've gotten quite fond of each other haven't we?.But will you let the world die let your brother die just so I can live?.

Sam:No."Stabs her crying".

Rowena:"Touches his face".That's my boy.  
She twists the dagger where Sam stabbed her.Then she takes it out".

Isabella:"Cries".I-I love you Grandmother.

Rowena:Smile.

We leave the Crypt and Spirits start going into Rowena's wound.

Castiel:Rowena?.

Isabella:"Holds onto Castiel".

Rowena walks to the rift spirits still going into her wound.When she absorbed them all she stands on the edge of the rupture and glances at the boys and me.

Rowena:Goodbye boys.And my sweet Princess.

Rowena lets herself fall into the rift which slowly fills up.

Isabella:Goodbye...My Queen.

That's when I feel something trickle down my leg and feel a contraction.

Isabella:Castiel...Baby Terra....She's coming.We have no time for a hospital....You have to help me deliver her.

We go into the Crypt and I give Dean orders to get a towel from the Impala and order Sam to get my baby supplies from the trunk after they bring those back they leave the Crypt and I deliver baby Terra.Castiel wraps her into a blanket then we talk for a few minutes.We then let Sam and Dean in.

Isabella:It took a little discussion but...Sam,Dean.Meet your neice....Rowena Terra Gabriella Macleod.But so their is concussion We will call her Terra.

-Time Skip:Bunker-

Dean:"Pouring himself a drink".

Castiel:How's Sam?

Dean:Not great.

Castiel:Sorry about Rowena.

Dean:You're sorry?.Why didn't you just stick to the damn plan?.

Castiel:Belphegor was lying.

Dean:Belphegor's a demon.

Castiel:He was using us.He wanted to eat every last soul to take over Hell,Earth and every-

Dean:Yeah and we would've figured it out...after. With Rowena.

Castiel:The plan changed,Dean.Something went wrong.You know this.Something always goes wrong.

Dean:Yeah why does that something always seem to be you?.

Isabella:"Stared in shock while holding baby Terra".

Castiel:You used to trust me give me the benefit of the doubt.Now you can barely look at me.My powers are failing and,and I've tried to talk to you over and over and you just don't want to hear it.You don't care. I'm...dead to you.You still blame me for Mary.

Dean:"Nods".

Castiel:Well I don't think there's anything left to say.

I hand Terra over to Castiel and go to Me and Castiel's room packing my things with magic putting it all in a bag like in the movie Halloween Town then I go to the other room.Castiel takes my bag while handing me Terra and we start walking up the Bunker stairs.

Dean:Where you going?.

Castiel:Jack's dead.Chuck's gone.You and Sam have each other.I think it's time for Me and Isabella to move on.With our daughter.

We go all the way up the stairs going out the door and getting into my car leaving.Castiel driving and I sit in the back with Terra.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks later.Terra is about 1 month old.

Me and Castiel walk up to Simmzy's Bait and Tackle Shop door with Terra in a car seat stroller me pushing her.Castiel walks up to the front door but it's locked.The owner Andy walks up and greets us opening the store for us.

Andy:Hey Clarence,Isabella and Terra.

Castiel,Isabella:Morning.

Andy:Come on in early birds.Well...What can I do for ya?,Bait working out good?.

Castiel:Oh yeah.The... Bait's good.I think it's the fish.They've begun to anticipate me.

Andy:Yeah fish can be smart.I'd switch up spots. Maps are over there.

Castiel browses through the map rack and picks up a tourist map of the lake while Andy pours whiskey into his coffee cup and I watch him doing so as I push Terra in the stroller to keep her asleep.

Castiel:I had a friend who always praised fishing for its meditative qualities."Walks to Andy".Wish I found it more relaxing.Andy... is everything all right?.

Andy:Oh uh...I'm uh volunteer fire department.We pulled a body out of the lake this morning.Missing kid.Shane Coogan.

Castiel:I'm sorry.

Andy:Yeah.You know not my first dead body but...Ah the way he looked I guessed he drowned.Except he was juiced.

Castiel,Isabella:Juiced?.

Andy:Mm.Like drained like of his blood.Weird huh?. Is that everything for you?.

Castiel:Yeah.

-Time Skip:Sheriff Station-

Castiel:When will the Sheriff be back?.

???:Five minutes?,An hour?,It's Tuesday Agent.He gets his hair cut on Tuesday.

Castiel:He gets his hair...I see.

Melly:You're FBI?.I thought you were renting the Doweling cabin.Uh small town...

Castiel:Uh... I'm uh... I'm on vacation with my wife and Daughter.

Melly:But you're looking into that missing big the one that they found in the lake?.

Isabella:Do you know him?.

Melly:Uh no but I...I think my son's missing too. Um...I-I let him camp out last night and he was supposed to be back first thing this morning.

???:Honey it's only a few hours.He'll turn up.

Melly:She thinks I'm overreacting because this town it's like a postcard but now with that other boy.I just...I-I need to find my son.

Castiel:Right.

Isabella:Understandable.If Baby Terra ever went missing i would look in every corner for her.

Melly:Please um Agent um...

Castiel:Um...Worley.

Melly:Can you help me?.

Castiel:Of course.

-Time Skip-

We go into the Sheriff's office Castiel and I are finally meeting with Sheriff Roy.

Sheriff Roy:Melly Krokowski.From the day that woman graced us with her presence it's always something...too much fluoride in the water not enough vegan options at the 4th of July parade that we even have the 4th of July parade.

Isabella:Sheriff her son is missing.

Sheriff Roy:And maybe if this were New York I'd be worried.Here?,A teenager stays out too long he's probably with his buddies sobering up.

Castiel:So people rarely go missing here?.

Sheriff Roy:I mean not locals.But it is a tourist town.Some years we lose a hiker.Somebody drowns.

Isabella:Like Shane Coogan?.

Sheriff Roy:No.Shane came out for last year's Bluegrass festival.Parents raised a big stink but locals saw him holed up in the woods.Opioids. Wound up in the lake.O.D'd.

Castiel:I'd like to take a look at the body.

Sheriff Roy:Already on its way to Cheyenne.We don't have an M.E.

Castiel:Well any case work you do have will be fine.

Sheriff:Which office you say you were from again Agents Worley?.

Castiel:Special Agents D.C.

Sheriff Roy:You got a supervisor I could talk to make it official?.

I use my powers to tap into the Phone Line to hear what's being said On the other end.

[(On Phone)Dean:This is Assistant Director Kaiser.

Sheriff Roy:Uh...This is Sheriff Alden Roy.Just checking on your Agents Worley.

Dean:Would you put one of my agents on the phone please?.

Sheriff Roy:"Hands the phone to Castiel".He wants to talk to you.

Castiel:Hello?.

Dean:Cas.Sam's been trying to call you.Only Isa picks up.

Castiel:I know.

Dean:Did you check his messages?.

Castiel:Nope.

Dean:Right.Smart.Why would you?.Look I don't know if you care or not but uh...God...Chuck...is back on the board so watch yourself.And check your damn messages."Hangs up".)] I then tap out of the Phone Line.

Castiel:Yes sir.Thank you sir.

Sheriff Roy:I'll get you those files.

Castiel,Isabella:Thank you.

-Time Skip-

We are at the edge of the forest by Jenny Lake Castiel and I studies a map as Melly catches up to us.

Melly:Okay so I followed you.

Castiel:Melly you shouldn't be here.

Melly:Please Agent Worley you have to let me help.I told Caleb to get off Fortnite to get some fresh air.

Isabella:This isn't your fault.

Melly:What are those X's?.

Castiel:They're where they found...A number of people have gone missing in this area.

Melly:And you think Caleb...No he wouldn't come out here.He knows it's not safe.With the mine?.

Castiel,Isabella:Mine?.

Melly:Yeah the old silver mine.The EPA shut it down in the 70s...Toxic runoff.

Castiel:Can you show us where it is?.

Mellh:No.But I can take you.

Castiel:Okay.Stay close.

-Time Skip-

Isabella:Are we close?.

Melly:I think so.Thanks for doing this on your family vacation.

Castiel:Well it's not really a...I needed to step away.

Melly:Burnout's a Bitch right?.

Castiel:Yeah.My colleagues and I we uh...I guess you could say we had a falling out with management.

Melly:Trust me I get it.I used to work in finance.Back in 08 all the bosses promised big changes but nothing really changes so I cashed out took the kid moved here.Thing is taking yourself out of the game doesn't really change the game.But I had to for Caleb who says moving here ruined his life.Half the time we're at each other's throats.

Isabella:Well I'm sorry.

Melly:No we'll get through it.

Castiel:Melly you have to prepare yourself for something.

Melly:What?.

Isabella:There are things in this world that aren't human.Shane Coogan was killed by one a Djinn,We think.

Melly:I'm sorry a what?.

Castiel:Monsters are real and given the number of missing people in the area I think this mine may be a lair and if it is I don't want you to see what's inside.

Mellg:But I don't want...

We then hear a boys voice behind us and we turn around seeing him.

Caleb:Mom?.Mom?.

Melly:Caleb!.

Castiel:Oh!.

Castiel,Me and Melly help Caleb to a more comfortable place to sit while I push Terra in the stroller.

Caleb:I know...I know I wasn't supposed to be out here but I...

Melly:It's okay honey.Just tell us what happened.

Caleb:You're not gonna believe me.

Castiel:Yes we will.

Caleb:I saw some guy dragging a dead body to the lake.I couldn't see his face so I grabbed my phone I tried to bust his ass but...It was a monster.I-I ran but I fell I broke my phone and messed up my ankle.I was hiding.I was so scared.

Castiel:The monster...did you get a good look at it?.

We then hear Sheriff Roy's voice wand we turn to see him.

Sheriff:Yeah he did.Unfortunately.Been looking for you.I try not to kill more than I have to but now you and the kid are just such a big pain in my ass.

Castiel:You won't hurt them."Takes out Angel Blade".

Sheriff Roy:That right?."Shoots Cas in the chest".

Castiel:"Heals the wounds and walks toward the sheriff".

Caleb:Whoa.Whoa.

Castiel:It's always you...you selfish little men in positions of authority.You take what you want you take who you want.And you believe that your power will protect you.

Sheriff Roy:"Shoots him in the heart".

Castiel:"Heals it again".Well it won't protect you from me."Moves Sherif's gun away punching him and stabbing the Djinn to death".

-Time Skip-

Melly:So you...

Castiel:Dropped him in the lake.I think I can help. May I?."Crouches down and heals Caleb's bruised ankle.He struggles to heal the minor injury".

Caleb:Holy crap!.What...What?.

Melly:That's a...miracle.Were you sent by God?.

Castiel:Melly I can't explain it to you.I... Well even if I could I think you're better off not knowing.

Melly:What does that mean?.

Castiel:It means we're happy we met you and I'm glad we found your son.

Melly:But now you're leaving.

Castiel:Yeah.If I stay nothing changes.It's time for me to get back in the game.

Isabella:For us to get back in the game Sweetie.

Terra:"Cries".

Isabella:"Snaps her fingers cleaning Castiel up".Terra wants her father.

Castiel:"Takes Terra".

Terra:"Smiles".

Isabella:She is such a daddy's girl.

Castiel:Like You.

Isabella:Oh,Hush I grew up with only him around.

Castiel:"Smirks".

Terra:Eh.

Isabella:"Laughs".


	5. Chapter 5

Me,Castiel and Terra go back to the bunker and Castiel opens the door letting Me and Terra in then closes the door behind us.We walk down the stairs and see Sam and an old friend of mine Eileen.

Castiel:Sam.

Sam:Cas?,Wh-What in the world man?,Where have you been?,I-I've been calling you and texting-

Castiel:I know.I,We was...Well it doesn't matter.We're here now.I'm ready to help.

Eileen:Hi.

Sam:Yeah uh Cas,Isa this is

Isabella:Eileen Leahy.Eileen this is Cas.My husband and this is our daughter Terra.

Eileen:"Smiles".

Castiel:"Confused and concerned over Eileen".I thought you were...

Eileen:Dead?,Yeah I got better.

Sam:Uh one time thing.

Castiel:Well where's Dean?.

Sam:He went for a drive.He needed to clear his head.So we've been looking for signs of Chuck and Lilith.

Castiel,Isabella:Lilith?.

Sam:Yeah uh she's back.

Castiel:Have you found them?.

Eileen:Not yet.

Castiel:It's because you're looking in the wrong places.

Sam:What do you mean?,Have you heard something on angel radio or...

Castiel:No,no.It's been silent for months.But your wound...it's still not healed?.

Sam:No.

Castiel:Good.I've been thinking about that gun the uh...The Equalizer?.When you shot God it fired a piece of your soul.

Sam:Okay.

Castiel:So there may be some of you inside Chuck.

Eileen,Isabella:Ew.

-Time Skip:Infirmary-

Sam:Cas are you sure about this?.

Castiel:No but I am sure I can't heal the wound.Maybe I can probe it.

Sam:Probe it?.

Castiel:Study it see if it can lead us to Chuck.

Eileen:Is that dangerous?.

Castiel:Probably.

Sam:All right.Let's do it.

Eileen:Sam...

Sam:I'll be fine.I'm ready.

Castiel:This is gonna sting."Holds out his glowing hand and puts it over the wound on Sam's shoulder".

Isabella:Sam are you okay?.

Sam:Yeah.Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah.Just uh...

A bright light flashes and sends Sam flying back against the wall.Sam falls back to the bed unconscious.Castiel,Me and Eileen rush to his side.

Castiel,Isabella:Sam!.

Eileen:Sam!.

Castiel,Isabella:Sam!.

Eileen:Sam!.

Terra then starts to cry and I pick her up out of her stroller.

-Time Skip:Library-

Me and Castiel sit at a table while Castiel pages through a book and I feed Terra her bottle when his phone rings.Dean's voicemail recording picks up.

Dean:This is Dean's other,other,other,other phone. Leave a message.

Castiel:Dean,I need you to call me back.Sam is hurt and I... "Holds phone in front of his mouth".Where are you?.

After that Castiel calls someone he met.Sergei.While i hold Terra burping her then getting her to go back to sleep.

Castiel:"On Phone".Sergei...............I um...I nee...I need your help.Sam Winchester's hurt...........This wound is unusual.It's divine..........I figure after Jack you owe me............Let me rephrase.If you don't help me tonight I will find you and burn you alive.

-Time Skip-

Castiel opens the door for Sergei as I stand next to Sergei while Terra is a sleep in her basnet.

Sergei:Castiel.

Castiel:Sergei.

Sergei:You must be Castiel's girlfriend Isabella.

Isabella:Wife and I am.

Sergei:Wife?,Well thats a surprise."Looks around the place".Oh the home of the fabled Men of Letters.So the stories are true.This place...what wonderful things you must have.

Castiel:Okay, that's enough.You're here for a reason.

Sergei:Aren't we all?.

Castiel and I lead Sergei to the infirmary where Eileen is tending to a still unconscious Sam.

Eileen:Help him.Please.

Sergei:Course my dear."Opens a satchel with many objects getting out a large crystal.He waves it over Sam's shoulder and the crystal glows brightly".Hmm.

Castiel:What?.

Sergei:Small thing.

Isabella:What is it?.

Sergei:Sam is...dying.

-Time Skip:Library-

Sergei pages through one of the books in our Library while Eileen and Castiel interrogate him on Sam dying.

Castiel:What do you mean he's dying?.

Sergei:I imagine you were trying to ascertain the exact nature of the wound before this yes?.

Eileen:Yes.

Sergei:Ah well there you go.Most wounds want to be healed to be whole.But this,this wound is different.It goes down to his very soul.But also out into the world.From what I can tell his soul it's connected to something or someone somewhere.l Except as you probed deeper you forced the soul to stretch from Sam's body to...

Eileen:Where?.

Sergei:I don't know.But now it's like a rubber band. If it is stretched too far too long pop it snaps and Sam dies.

Eileen:Can you fix it?.

Sergei:Of course I can.

-Time Skip:Infirmary-

Sergei taps at Sam's wound with a small bit of wood as we watch.

Sergei:There.Done.

Castiel:And nothing's happening.

Sergei:Wait for it.

Sam gets up off the bed gasping.

Eileen:Sam?Sam.Sam?.

Castiel:What are you doing?.

Sergei:I made it worse.

Castiel:You said he could die.

Sergei:Will die.And soon.

Eileen:No.

Eileen tries to wipe off whatever Sergei applied to Sam's wound.

Sergei:That won't help.It's already done.Unless.

Castiel:What?.

Sergei:You give me what I want.

Eileen shoves Sergei up against a wall by his neck.

Eileen:Fix him or I kill you.

Sergei:You kill me,He dies.Or you give me the Key to Death and he lives.

Eileen:What?.

Sergei:You really have no idea about the treasures this place holds do you?.The Men of Letters some time ago procured a very important item...a black key handle in the shape of a skeleton.It can open a door to Death's library.You will find it and give it to Me and...

Castiel:No.

Sergei:Castiel please.You can't win this.

Castiel:Yes I can."Holds up his phone displaying a photo of a young blonde woman".

Sergei:Anna.

Castiel:A friend Bobby he's been watching her. And one word from me and well you know what happens. Fix Sam.Now.Now.

A few minutes later Sergei is holding his hands over Sam and chants a spell.

Sergei:Alnoth por Cantin Pre Tally Noth.

Sam:"Gasps and sits up".

Eileen:Sam?.Are you okay?.

Sam:I think.

Castiel:What about your wound?.

Sam:"Checks his shoulder".

Sergei:It's still there but he's back.So we good?.

Castiel:For now.

Sergei:Mm.I like this you Castiel.It's very...Russian.

-Time Skip-

Dean comes in a room of the Bunker seeing Me and Castiel.

Dean:Hey.

Castiel:Dean.

Dean:I got your message.Sam is he uh...

Castiel:He's fine.

We stand across the table from one another in silence.

Dean:Good.That's good.

Castiel:Yeah." Looks down and turns".

I turn and walk away with Castiel after picking up Terra out of her basnet.

Dean:Good.

Dean then follows us into the Infirmary.When we get there I walk up to Sam with Terra.

Isabella:Wanted to tell you something.

Sam:Yeah?.

Isabella:Your Terra's first godfather.

Sam:"Smiles".

-Time Skip:Infirmary-

Sam:I feel like uh...I feel like I was in his head.

Dean:You were in Chuck's head?.

Sam:I think so.A-And,I-I think,I-I saw his memories. Dean,Chuck is weak.I think we can beat him.I think we can beat God.


End file.
